Pyrrha's Surprise
by Silasea Tsunayoushi
Summary: After a surprising lunchroom confession, Pyrrha takes it upon herself to get Jaune before anyone else does... With the help of Yang. (First story. Please don't burn me in the cleansing flames of hateful criticism.)
1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha's Surprise

Pyrrha was pissed, to say the least. Sitting at her usual spot in the cafeteria, she silently watched as her beloved Jaune converesed with the newest member of their little group. A certain bunny-eared faunus. Ever since Jaune had confronted Cardin and his cronies about the constant bullying of Velvet, and their overall discrimination of the Faunus, other students picked sides on the debate surprisingly fast. One half of the student body despised him for thinking Faunus were to be treated on equal grounds with humans, giving him cold looks and muttering behind his back whenever they got the chance, and the other half, consisting mainly of Faunus, were relieved that finally someone had stood up for them, and so Jaune's popularity had raised ten-fold.

Pyrrha was happy about this at first, since Jaune was finally getting the recognition he deserved... but that changed when she started to notice the... girls. A lingering glance, a shy wave, or even sometimes a flirtatious wink were all starting to be shot in the direction of the blond knight, much to Pyrrha's annoyance. '_Oh course, he does one act of kindness and half the school falls for him, just my luck..._' Pyrrha thought bitterly, angrily watching Velvet blush furiously after getting caught oogling Jaune.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jaune's conversation with Velvet, Ruby, and Yang caught her attention. Secretly listening in, she continued to look down at her plate, giving no indication of her actual actions.

"No! Just because Jaune is a blond doesn't mean he prefers blondes, isn't that right, Juane?" asked a perplexed Ruby, countering Yang's statement, said just moments before.

"Well... I don't really care about hair color, its not like it defines a person." Jaune said, after a moment of thought.

"Oh, quit that crap! Come on! What do you prefer, eh? Brown hair? Blonde hair? Or maybe red like our very own amazoness over there?" Yang taunted, genuinely curious about his answer. Seeing as how Jaune was still hesitating, color slowly rising to his face, she prodded further, "Or maybe your into... I don't know... Ears?" she said, nudging Velvet.

Hearing the last part said, Velvet and Jaunes head snapped towards Yangs direction, then towards each other. Avoiding eye contact with each other, Jaune scratched the back of his head. He slowly answered, "I mean... Don't get me wrong.. They definitely are cute..." he trailed off, leaving a satisfied Yang, a blushing Velvet, and a very confused and semi-mad Pyrrha.

'_So THAT'S why he doesn't like me!_' Pyrrha mentally screamed, '_Because I don't have bunny ears!_' Hardly believing what she had just witnessed, Pyrrha never noticed Yang slip out from near Jaune and practically skip to her side of the table, taking a seat beside her. Internally sighing, Pyrrha thought, '_I can't really change that I guess...I'll just have to keep going what I'm doing... I thought we were getting closer, and maybe he'll realize abo-_' Pyrrha's train of thought was cut short by Yang's sentence.

"I wouldn't count on that happening Juliet..."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, throughly confused as to how Yang had apparently read her mind.

"I mean Jauny-boy has a fan club, and eventually he's going to notice, and who do you think he's going to turn to with his girl troubles? I can tell you not me..." Yang said, turning and raising an eyebrow at Pyrrha. "How will that feel? Helping your crush get some from someone other than yourself, eh?"

Halfway through Yang's speech, Pyrrha had clammed up, realizing that everything the other girl said would be true. Jaune and Pyrrha had become close, and Jaune had opened up to her, seeking out her advice on numerous things, and this would be no different. _'I could always just give him bad advice._' she thought, then realized that by doing so, she would be ruining Jaune's self-esteem, being rejected by girl after girl, he would be reduced back to his 'inferiority' mindset, and Pyrrha would not have that.

"...So what do you propose?" Pyrrha asked, watching Yang out of the corner of her eye.

Yang visibly brightened, "Well since you were listening in on our little conversation earlier, I was doing that for your sake. Now you know what Vomit-Boy assumably prefers... and I have just the right plan. Come with me!" Yang practically shouted the last part, surprising everyone at the table, including Pyrrha, as she was roughly pulled to her feet and into a dead sprint out of the cafeteria.

Jaune hadn't seen Pyrrha since lunch, which was saying something because he would always see her in the halls between class. '_Not that I'm looking for her, of course..._', he mentally checked himself. But seeing her smile in the hallways always brightened his day, and he would go out of his way to find ways to make that smile linger a little bit longer. _'Focus Arc_'. he mentally chided, as he forced thoughts of his beautiful teammate out of his mind, Jaune was focusing back on the lesson, which was one of Professor Ports long explanations on how he very graphically took down a pack of Beowolve's using nothing but his toothbrush and ingenuity. Suddenly life was brought to the class room as a fiery blonde,Yang, burst into the room, looking panicked. Frantically searching around the room, her eyes alit on Jaune and she was suddenly dragging him towards the door.

"Ms. Long! What is the meaning of this!" Professor Port questioned, hoping for an answer along with the rest of the class.

"Its Pyrrha. She got hurt, and the nurse told me to come and get Jaune." She said, turning around with tears in her eyes. Seeing Ren and Nora start to rise, she added, "Just Jaune."

"Alright, goodluck Mr. Arc, I shall leave you with no homework, seeing as how it is a team emergency. Now where was I.. Ah right, I had just gutted one when..." Port continued with his story, dismissing the duo.

"Yang, what happened to Pyrrha?!" Jaune practically shouted as they whizzed down the hallway. Being ignored, Jaune reasoned that Yang hadn't heard him, starting again he said, "YAN-" being cut off by Yang's sudden snap.

"Say another word vomit-boy, and I'll knock you senseless and, trust me, you're gonna want to be conscious." Yang threatened, almost in a growl.

Shutting up immediately, Jaune just struggled to keep up as Yang dragged him through the halls, towards who knew what.

Sitting in a darkened room, waiting with a mixture of anxiety and impatience, was something that Pyrrha wouldn't put high on her favorites list. Once again reaching to adjust the straps of her clothing, she thought back to how she had ended up alone in a room, wearing nothing but a skimp- WAIT! Did she just hear something outside? _'Oh crap.._'as all she could think before the door creaked open.

Juane stood in the hallway. Observing the door to Team JNPR's room, as he tried to catch his breath. '_Whew... Not even Pyrrha's exercises had me run that fast for so long._' he thought, and resolved to start running the campus as soon as he possibly could.

"Well? You just gonna stand there? Go inside!" Yang stated, giving him a rough shove forward.

Grabbing the knob, Jaune tried to slow his breathing, taking a deep breath as he slowly opened the door, and walked in. Had he been listening closer he could have heard Yang barely mutter out, "No use regaining your breath, when your just have another workout."

The first thing Jaune saw when he entered the room was... Nothing. Standing in a completely pitch-black environment, Jaune did his best not to panic. 'This is my room, I've got nothing to worry about.' He told himself, until he heard the sound of movement.

Snapping his head in the direction of the noise, he whispered/called, "Is someone there?" Dreading either answer.

"...Jaune?" Came a hesitant reply.

"Pyrrha? Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! You didn't show up to class and suddenly Yang said you got hurt, what happened? Where are you?" Jaune bombarded her with questions, raising his hands to try to find the lightswitch so he could see the other room occupant. "Give me just a second, the light switch should be somewhere around... Here!" He said, triumphantly flicking the switch. Pyrrha's shrieked, "NO!" falling on deaf ears. He turned around to the sight that lay before him.

Standing in the middle of the room was Pyrrha... but something was slightly off... Immensely off, actually. Squirming under his gaze, Jaune watched a blush creep up onto her face, follows closely by one of his own.

Instead of the normal Beacon attire, she usually wore, the lady before Jaune right now stood in nothing but a pair of white leggings which came up to mid-thigh, a dangerously short red plaid skirt and obviously not following school regulations. Covering the top of her body was a short-sleeved white dress shirt, loosely buttoned and opened at the top, leaving a nice amount of cleavage open for the world, and mainly Jaune, to see. Topping off the whole outfit was a blush that could rival roses plastered on Pyrrha's face, as Jaune slowly admired the sight in front of him... '_Wait... Admired..._' he thought, snapping out of his perversed and lust riddled mind, Jaune averted his gaze, asking quickly, "Um... P-Pyrrha... Why are you wearing that?"

"You mean... You don't like it?" she said, twirling on spot, trying to look cute and succeeding in the utmost way.

"I never said I didn't!", He hurriedly corrected, in fact, he thought it looked amazing on her... Sexy even. '_WAIT! WHAT_?' Jaune shook those thoughts out of his head again, bringing back the topic at hand. Noticing something on Pyrrha's head, Juane stepped closer to imspect it, and was shocked at what he saw.

"Are you wearing... Bunny ears?" He said in the utmost curiosity, confusion riddling his voice.

"Yeah..." Pyrrha looked away from her as she answered.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation today at lunch... about how you like bunny ears, and thought they were cute... so Yang decided to make me.. Your... Sexy rabbit." Pyrrha squeaked the last part out, a blush starting at her collar and working its way to blend nicely with her hair.

"Oh... Well... I don't know exactly what to sa-" started Jaune, only to get stopped short by Pyrrha's outburst.

"ILIKEYOUJAUNE!" the red haired rabbit screamed in his face, and made no intention of stopping her rant, "IT'S BEEN A WHILE NOW, AND WHEN I SAW HOW CLOSE YOU A VELVET WERE GETTING I GOT JEALOUS AND I WANT YOUR ATTENTION, SO YANG LOANED ME THIS OUTFIT AND I DECIDED TO TELL YOU BY USING THE THINGS THAT YOU FOUND CUTE!"

... A long moment of silence passed, before Jaune answered.

"... So you did all this just to tell me you liked me?" Jaune asked, wonder filling his voice.

Pyrrha nodded her head, all her courage had went into that last explosion of words and she couldn't find her voice anymore. Convincing herself that he surely hated her, she was surprised when Jaune wrapped her in a crushing hug.

"Pyrhha... You didn't have to do all this for me... I mean, you wearing that is major cute, I dare say sexy... But to be honest with you... I could never see Velvet as a potential girlfriend, only as a friend. I saved her from Cardin's bullying because I didn't want others to feel the same way I did, I didn't do it so I could get a girlfriend." Jaune said, sighing into her hair. He continued on, "I always thought of you as out of my league and would never be interested in a weak-willed guy like me... Here you are Ms. Pyrrha Niko's, the Cereal Queen, perfect in every aspect, smart, strong, kind, caring... Everything, I couldn't even begin to think why you house even a small attraction towards me.."

"But Jaune-" She started, however, this time, he cut her off mid-sentence.

"That didn't stop me though... From liking you... I told myself that it was never going to work. You wouldn't see me like that... But the more I spent time with you, and got to know you, both as a partner and I friend, the more I started to like you and frankly, wanted to be with you all the more... I knew it was wishful thinking.. But some part of my still held onto hope... I guess that is one of my better points?" he said, still talking into her hair.

"I wasn't aware you had anything but good points." Pyrrha stated quietly, slowly wrapping her arms around him, returning the hug.

Jaune laughed quietly, "Sure, I'll let you believe that... So... Why are you wearing the rabbbit outfit?"

"Um... Well... I overheard you say that you liked rabbit ears the most..." Pyrrha started, pulling away form Jaune and turning to hide her blush.

Jaune laughed... loudly, causing Pyrrha to turn to him, slightly angered. Pulling her into a crushing hug once again, Jaune just said, "So Yang loaned you this outfit?" seeing a nod from Pyrrha, he continued, "She also got you and I out of class by faking that you were injured, correct?" seeing another nod, he asked, laughing, "You ready to head back to class?"

Nodding her head, Pyrrha turned and walked over to her dresser, grabbing clothes to change into in the bathroom, but was stopped suddenly when she left two arms encircle her waist, and breath hot on her ear. "You know.. Just for the record... I like red hair the most... Its always had a certain flare to it..." It breathed, gaining quite the shiver from Pyrrha. Satisfied with his work, Jaune pulled away, only to feel the same thing happening to him. "And I've always liked blonde haired, goofy knights... Even if they can't tell when someone's after them." but slowly the breath moved down to his neck, and suddenly he left a hot sensation.

"OW! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?" Jaune asked, jumping away. Staring at Pyrrha's emerald eyes, blush slowly rising to her face, she said, "Yang also told me to claim you somehow... She said that would keep girls away from you."

Getting an idea and mustering every ounce of courage, Jaune slowly walked up and put his forehead on Pyrrha's, arms wrapping around her waist, he leaned in and whispered to her ear, "That's no good, someone's being a bad rabbit..." Picking her up, causing many squeals to come from a laughing Pyrrha, he twirled her around before laying her on his bed, looking down on her, Jaune felt a fire start in his stomach and looked into her eyes, "So.. To get this straight... We like each other, right?" seeing a nod, he continued, "And... Are we together?" followed by another nod. "Well I was about to say, I guess we won't be back to class after all... But I don't want to take advantage of th-AH!" the last part came out as Jaune was flipped onto his back, a red-faced and lust-filled-eyes Pyrrha straddling him, slowly leaning down, she whispered something that left Jaune speechless, and ensured that no one would be seeing them the rest of the day...

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of anything."

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Shout-out to EleaDancingOnAPen, aXeLsAlVo, ShiroSasaki, and You Are Right... NOT. For challenging me to write this little story, editing it, and all the encouragement in-between. I'm more than undeserving.


	2. Chapter 3: Holiday Special

**Hey guys… Been a while… Yeah, I've got no excuses for this… Sorry about the long wait. I actually had a final draft multiple times, but fate seemed to hate me and I didn't save it. Anyway, on with the chapter, it turns out writing smut is a lot harder (heh) than I originally thought. I get second-hand embarrassment really easy, and…. Yeah….. So here's a little drabble, kept it PG… Thanks for reading.**

**Pyrrha's Surprise**

**Chapter II: Holiday Special**

Pyrrha could feel the cold night air begin to creep up her arms as she hurriedly walked towards her dorm room. Looking up, she watched as snow pepper the ground around her, creating a beautiful scene of the Beacon Courtyard. Lowering her head once again, she snuggled deeper into her coat, glad for its warmth as she crunched across the ground.

After a relatively short trek across the courtyard, she was in her building. Shaking her body to remove the snow, she removed her coat and hung it on a nearby rack. Dusting snow off her package under her arm, she mused once again on how she got into this position.

"IT'S ALMOST HERE!" Ruby screamed, shaking Yang's shoulders as she shouted in the other girls face. Excitement seemed to radiate off the girl as she literally leapt up and down in place. Halting from putting her jacket on, Pyrrha watched Yang's face split into a smile and then as she tried to calm Ruby down.

"I'm just so excited about the party though! We're finally going to celebrate it with friends, instead of just boring family." Ruby said, stopping her bouncing, yet retaining the fierce light of excitement in her eyes.

"I get it Rub's, and I'm excited too… However, I'd hate for everyone to be frozen over by Ice-Queen, so we have to settle down until the party." Yang said, pulling her sister close and turning her head to face Weiss. Noticing the other girl's icy-glare, she cowered in fear. Swooping behind her sister, she huddled close to her back with her arms circling Yang waist.

"I get it…. Weiss, you're not going to stop the party, right?" Ruby asked, peeking her head around her sister's side.

"Of course not, you dolt… I'll just freeze you while the rest of us have fun." Weiss said, smiling slightly.

"Ah, that's not cool. Ruby's going to be the life of the party, isn't that right P-Money?" Yang asked, sliding her coat on. However, she and everyone else stopped moving entirely when they heard her reply.

"I don't even know what we're celebrating…" Pyrrha said, slightly embarrassed by the looks she was receiving from everyone.

"Pyrrha…. You've never heard of Christmas?" Ruby asked, her face resembling that of a fish: mouth agape, and eyes as wide as saucers.

"No way, seriously everyone's heard of Christmas." Yang said, shaking her head, thinking Pyrrha was joking around. However, as she noticed the other girl's blush only grow, she saw that Pyrrha was being serious.

"Come on Pyrrha, you've never heard of Santa Claus?" Jaune asked, finishing zipping up his jacket as he spoke. "You mean to tell me, "HO HO HO" doesn't ring any bells?"

Watching as Pyrrha shook her head, Blake clarified on the subject, "It was a festival before the Grimm came. Happening around the end of each year, people would exchange gifts with each other, usually as a way to further friendships and relationships. This was also the time of year that interaction between lovers in public was generally accepted."

"Of course Blake would know that." Yang giggled, covering her mouth as she received Blake's glare.

"This isn't just something you can teach someone." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms as she regarded Pyrrha, disappointed, not in the girl, but in her never having knowledge of this wonderful time of the year.

"You're right…. So let's just show her." Ruby spoke up, stepping up from behind Yang, a familiar sparkle in her eyes. "Instead of a Christmas Party, it will be a Teaching Christmas Party."

Now as she stood in front of Team RWBY's door, she began to rethink even mentioning her lack of knowledge. Looking over to her team's door, she contemplated walking away from the whole business, and enjoying a long night of sleep. However, her decision was made for her as the door in front of her opened and she was dragged through…. And lost all thought as her eyes were filled with the sights before her.

Lights twinkled in the air as they sat suspended, hanging from every surface possible. The haphazardly stacked beds were fashioned together even tighter with tinsel, while the middle of the room was dominated by a giant tree. Orbs hung from the branches and shone in the light, while ribbons spiraled down from a massive, radiant star, which was perched on the top of the tree. Looking down, she was surprised by the sight of Team RWBY; each member was now adorned with a hat. Ruby's was a red one, with what seemed to be a white, furry ball attached to the end. While Yang, Weiss, and Blake's were green with what appeared to be giant ears attached to them.

"Alright Pyrrha, let's get started."

Jaune was enjoying himself… Well enough. Ever since Team RWBY had stolen away Pyrrha, he's been stuck in their room with Ren and Nora. After enjoying a dinner of Christmas-themed Pancakes, egg-nog (that he didn't enjoy) and exchanging the few presents they had gotten for one another, they finally decided to settle with some video games. Watching as Nora once again smashed Ren's character, he once again let his thoughts drag down on his mind.

'_I was going to give Pyrrha the perfect Christmas._' Ever since he and Pyrrha had started dating, the Rabbit-Incident helping jump them ahead a long way in their relationship, he had been striving to show Pyrrha that he could make her happy. '_We were going to sled down hills together, and then warm up with some hot-chocolate…. Finally, finish the night off just by laying side-by-side and watching the snow...Guess that isn't goi-_" However, his thoughts were interrupted by a commotion out in the hallway. Walking to the door, he open it, just to cringe as the noise doubles. Looking from squinted eyes, he watched Sun and Neptune continue to pound on Team RWBY's door, calling out the names of the members.

"COME ONE GUYS, JUST LET US IN! WE HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO!" The duo yelled, scratching at the door. However, when they received no answer, Jaune took the initiative to speak up.

"If you guys want, you can hang over here?" He said, watching as their heads snapped to look at him, "We're eating junk-food and playing video games. You're free to join."

Watching as their faces lit up, he was bowled over the next instant, as Sun and Neptune flew into JNPR's room, and joined into the game with Nora and Ren. Looking across the hall to the closed door, he once again was come over by that feeling, sighing, he closed his door.

"Alright Pyrrha, let's review real fast." Yang said, standing. Sliding over to the tree, she pointed at one of the orbs, "What is this called, and what its purpose?"

"An ornament and it's used to add decoration to the tree." Pyrrha said, answering instantly.

"What about this?" Weiss asked, pointing towards the wires on the bed.

"Tinsel and, once again, it's for decoration."

"What's this for?" Blake asked, pointing towards the tree.

"It's used as the general area for presents to be put under, also for decoration." Pyrrha said, getting more and more confident in her speech as she answered their never ending questions.

"Alright…. What about this?" Ruby asked, popping out from behind Yang holding nothing more than what appeared to be a stick with three green leaves joining together with berries at the point of intersect. Pyrrha had never seen it before in her life. However, feeling confident in her victories so far, she blazed on.

"Leaves and they're used for decoration." However, immediately after her answer, Yang started laughing; soon everyone else had joined in. Finally after they had all calmed down enough to speak, Yang gave her answer.

"That's called Mistletoe, and it can be used for decoration…. Or it can be used as a free-kiss card." Upon finishing her sentence, he turned and gave Ruby a kiss on the top of her head, causing the younger girl to squirm away from her. However, Pyrrha hardly took notice of this, as her mind was focused on one thing.

'_A free kiss, eh?'_

"Hey Jaune….. How long have you and Pyrrha been together?" Neptune asked, catching the marshmallow Sun threw at him.

Ever since Nora had completely destroyed everyone at video games, they had all retreated to sitting on the beds and talking, throwing marshmallows back and forth, either catching him with their hands or their mouths. Watching Neptune throw the treat back towards Sun, Jaune answered, "A little over four months now."

"Getting close to half a year, congrats…. So why aren't you hanging with her tonight?" Sun piped in, talking behind a mouthful of marsh.

Laughing slightly, Jaune answered, "Well I had originally planned for us to… But, as you can see, that isn't happening." Noticing how down their friend was getting, Sun and Neptune exchanged a look with Nora, and a silent conversation took place. Suddenly, Nora spoke.

"Sounds good to me! I think I have a red jacket somewhere." She said, bouncing from her bed towards the closet.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jaune asked, watching as Nora's arms flew at an alarming speed, flinging clothes all over the room. However, he switched his attention back to Neptune when the boy laid his arm across his shoulder, watching as a wide grin overtook the boy's face, he cowered when he heard the answer.

"Well Jauney-boy, we're about to make you **Pyrrha's Surprise."**

**(….I can't believe I just did that…)**

"Alright P-Money, this is the last part of the lessons." Yang said, raising a hand to beckon at Ruby, she continued, "I will now turn you over to the Expert in this field, Ms. Ruby Rose."

"Alright, Pyrrha…. We're going over one of the most important parts of this holiday… Santa." Ruby said, deadly serious. However, hearing Weiss's snort, she turned towards the other girl in confusion.

"Don't be stupid Ruby, Santa's not real." Weiss said, rolling her eyes at the younger girls' naiveté. However, she snapped her head back to stare at her partner when she muttered something, saying, "I'm sorry… I didn't catch that."

"I said, you're the stupid one! Dumbie-head!" Ruby screeched, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. "He's definitely real!"

"A magical man who can travel across the whole world, delivering presents to every child, in one night, you're saying that's real?" Weiss asked, her voice the very definition of disbelief.

"Yes! I do."

"Where's your proof that he exists?" Weiss asked, raising her eyebrows at the sheer stubbornness of her partner. "You can't expect me to believe something when there is no proof that he exis-" However, Weiss's words were cut off as the door to their room was burst open.

"You guys ready for this?" Neptune asked, adjusting his hat once again.

"Hells yeah, I've been dying to annoy them for a while now, and we're helping out Jaune in the process… Ain't that right, St. Nick? Sun replied, laughing as he regarded Jaune.

Looking down, Jaune couldn't help but stare at his outfit for what seemed the millionth time. Draped in Nora's red jacket, he had a pillow stuff beneath it, forming him a round stomach, with a leather belt tied around his midriff. Ren had been kind enough to supply him with black boots and red pants, which he declined to offer why he had such items. Finally, Sun and Neptune had swiped the trademark Clause hat from a nearby room, after trading some of Ruby's cookies. '_I look utterly ridiculous.'_ Jaune thought, noticing the stares they were gathering. '_We're out here for less than a minute and already the whole hallway knows we're up to something… Great.'_ Speaking up, he couldn't help the stutter in his voice, "Ummm- Guys…. We're being stared at… Do we have to do this?"

"Oh course we do! And let them stare, they're just jealous." Sun said, laughing before high-fiving Neptune. Suddenly getting serious, he looked Jaune in the eyes, and then said.

"Let's go get you the girl… 3….2….1…."

The door was literally thrown from its hinges as Nora flew through the air, somersaulting in midflight, she landed on her knees, and, upon recovering, tackled Yang, crying out, "Breach Clear! Move Forward!"

Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha could only watch as three move shadows shot into the room. Weiss found herself in the arms of Neptune, bridal-style, as he jumped up onto Yang's bed, "ONE DOWN! KEEP GOING!"

Blake's cries of horror filled the room as Sun tackled her, and then began to work on her sides. Stopping his tickling for a millisecond, he shouted over the noise of the room, "TARGET OPEN! GO GETT'UM BIG-GUY!"

That was the moment Pyrrha took note of the last figure. Staring at the figure in front of her, she took note of the pouch it's belly seemed to have, and the way his clothes draped over his body. Finally, she noticed the crudely fashioned beard adorning his face, and all she could think was, '_Jaune?' _However, Ruby lacked her analysis skills.

Suddenly the younger girl was screaming, "I KNEW YOU WERE REAL! I TOLD YOU WEISS, LOOK! IT'S SANTA! OHMYGOSH HE'S REAL! HE'S HERE TO GIVE US OUR PRESENTS!" the girl screamed, flashing over to her partner and shaking her shoulders. Then the room tilted as Pyrrha felt arms wrap around her, and her body go weightless. Looking back towards Jaune, she watched as his mouth turned into a wide smile.

"I heard someone had never heard of me before… So I decided I should introduce myself in the correct manner." He said, making his voice deeper and gruffer.

Giggling, she couldn't help but let a smile split her face as she answered back, "This is the correct way to introduce yourself? It seems a little odd to me."

"You're just not thinking in the spirit of Christmas is all, milady."

"Is that true now? Well how about this?" Pyrrha asked, her voice the definition of innocence as she raised her right arm.

Looking up, Jaune could only smile as he watched the Mistletoe dangle from Pyrrha's outstretched hand. Turning his head back towards his girlfriend, he gave her one of his brightest smiles before answering, "Now that's more like it."

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Yang shouted, trying unsuccessfully to push Nora from atop her body.

Staring into each other's eyes, they were more than happy to oblige, and as they felt their lips press against one another's, they both had the same thought.

'_**Best Christmas Ever.'**_

**Merry Christmas to all of you out there reading this. I hope you liked my story, because I liked writing it. Although I must say, I'm pretty impressed that I started at midnight and got done before four in the morning, Russ Chimes makes me work like a boss. Stay safe during the holidays, and Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Whatever-you-celebrate. Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. ****ALSO IF ANYONE COULD DRAW ME A PICTURE OF THE LAST SCENE BETWEEN PYRRHA AND JAUNE I WOULD CRY TEARS OF JOY T-T PLEASE! ****THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
